Happy Birthday to You Bocchan
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Ciel cemburu! Ng.. Ciel cemburu pada dirinya sendiri? Terlebih keinginannya yang benar-benar membuat dirinya sendiri patah hati dan semangat, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ciel? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sebastian? Oneshot. Summary gak nyambung, pengen tau? Ayo baca, lalu review


Happy Birthday to You Bocchan

Fic ultah untuk Ciel ^^

Selamat ulang tahun Ciel ^^

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : Typo(s), BL, Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive, genre nyerempet ke angst.

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rating : T

* * *

Ehehehe ini fic ultah buat Ciel, hmmm Ciel kamu ulang tahun yang keberapa ya? Kalau kamu lahir di tahun 1875 berarti umurmu sudah 137 tahun 'kan? Tapi berhubung Ciel berhenti menjadi tua di umur 13 tahun, jadi selamat ulang yang ke-14 tahun Ciel ^^ (maafkan kegajean author ya ^^ ayolah saya hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun buat Ciel)

Happy Birthday to Ciel Phantomhive

Wish you All The Best Earl Ciel Phantomhive ^^

* * *

Summary : Ciel cemburu! Ng.. Ciel cemburu pada dirinya sendiri? Terlebih keinginannya yang benar-benar membuat dirinya sendiri patah hati dan semangat, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ciel? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sebastian? Oneshot. Summary gak nyambung, pengen tau? Ayo baca, lalu review ^^

* * *

Pada sebuah bangunan mansion yang memang kalau dari luar terlihat mengerikan dan berantakan, tapi siapa yang tahu, kalau kau terus berjalan memasuki bangunan yang bisa dibilang sangat tragis itu, kau akan mendapati sebuah mansion yang indah luar biasa dan tentu saja penghuni mansion inipun bisa dibilang sangat indah.

Yap! Setelah kepergian kedua mahluk importal ini dari mansion Phantomhive, mereka kemudian pergi menuju dasar jurang untuk sementara waktu sampai menemukan sebuah mansion tidak terurus ditengah hutan. Dan dengan kemampuan sang butler tentu saja mansion itu bisa dengan mudah disulap menjadi sama persiss seperti mansion Phantomhive dulu.

Sementara itu sang empunya butler sendiri tengah dihantam bencana yang disebut 'galau' si bangsawan Phantomhive yang sudah bukan lagi bereksistensi sebagai manusia ini tengah mengalami perasaan galau, dikarenakan dia yang sedang cemburu. Seorang Earl Ciel Phantomhive sedang cemburu permirsa! Yap Ciel tengah cemburu.

Ng... tapi pada siapa ya? Ternyta setelah diselidiki Ciel sang bangsawan Phantomhive ini tengah cemburu pada dirinya sendiri(?) kalian pasti berpikir kenapa si anak imut ini bisa cemburu pada dirinya sendiri? Yap jawabannya mudah, sangat mudah. Yah apa lagi kalau bukan karena Sebastian.

Setelah Ciel memikirkan semuanya Ciel tiba-tiba dihantam oleh badai yang disebut 'galau' Ciel yang entah mengapa ingin sekali melihat senyum mesum Sebastian lagi (sama seperti author) terlebih saat Ciel berubah menjadi iblis, dia sama sekali tidak pernah meilhat senyum Sebastian lagi, jangankan tersenyum palsu seperti biasa, bercanda 'pun sudah tidak pernah Sebastian lakukan.

Yang dilihat Ciel pada wajah Sebastian hanyalah tatapan yang dingin dan wajah datar yang bahkan melebihi kedataran seorang shinigami berjidat lebar yang sudah Ciel lupakan namanya (sebanarnya author cuma malas nulis namanya). Padahal dulu saat dirinya masih sebagai manusia Ciel sering sekali melihat senyum Sebastian, baik itu senyum palsu atau tulus, Ciel sangat sering melihatnya. Sampai-sampai dia bosan melihat wajah mesum sang butler.

Namun sekarang entah mengapa Ciel sangat merindukan perlakuan iseng dan senyum dari sang butler. Saat Ciel tengah melamunkan perlakuan Sebastian padanya dulu. Tanpa Ciel sadari Sebastian telah berada diruangannya sambil membawakan perlengakapan tea set.

"Bocchan apa yang tengah anda lamunkan?" tanya Sebastian saat menghampiri Ciel.

"Se... Sebastian? A.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah memerah.

"Tentu saja saya membawakan _Afternoon Tea _dan snack untuk anda" kata Sebastian seraya menyerahkan cangkir teh kosong lengkap dengan sendok tehnya.

"Hahaha" tawa Ciel setelah menyesap 'teh'-nya.

"Ada apa Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak... aku hanya merasa bodoh saja, selama ini aku selalu berpura-pura sedang melakukan hal-hal yang biasa kulakukan, tapi ini hanya sebuah permainan" gumam Ciel.

"Bukankah anda suka bermain Bocchan?" jawab Sebastian.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu Sebastian!" respon Ciel seraya membanting cangkir yang tengah dia pegang.

"Keluar!" perintahnya pada sang butler.

Setelah membereskan pecahan cangkir tersebut Sebastian membunguk guna memberi hormat pada Ciel dan pergi meninggalkan Ciel sendirian.

"Tch! Menyebalkan!" kata Ciel seraya membuka pintu balkon ruang kerjanya.

Ciel kemudian duduk pada salah satu kursi teras yang tersedia dibalkon tersebut. Sekarang sedang musim dingin, namun itu sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niat Ciel untuk bersantai diluar ruangan. Ciel mulai memejamkan matanya, ingatannya kembali berputar pada dirinya yang dulu, saat dia masih menjadi manusia, saat dirinya masih berwujud manusia bukan mahluk importal yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan dan berengsek.

Ciel mulai terlarut pada kenangannya, siangpun telah berganti. Angin sore yang semakin dingin mulai membelai tubuh Ciel, Ciel yang entah sejak kapan telah tertidur pulas.

Merasa saatnya untuk memandikan sang majikan Sebastian 'pun memasukki ruang kerja sang Bocchan. Namun saat Sebastian memasukki ruangan tersebut, dia sama sekali tidak melihat dimana Bocchannya berada, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada pintu balkon yang terbuka. Sebastian tersenyum saat mendapati sang majikan tengah tertidur pada kursi teras dengan sangat manis.

"Bocchan kalau anda tertidur disini nanti anda bisa sakit..." gumam Sebastian.

"Seharusnya saya mengatakan hal inikan Bocchan? Tapi anda sudah tidak mungkin sakit lagi haha" kata Sebastian seolah sedang mengejek sang tuan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sebastian menggendong Ciel kembali kekamarnya. Menggantikan pakaian Ciel dan menidurkan tubuh.

"Dulu saya sangat menyukai tubuh dan jiwa anda Bocchan" gumam Sebastian.

"Saya permisi" katanya seraya membungkuk dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Padahal dulu anda selalu memanggil saya untuk menimani anda, sampai anda tertidur" gumamnya sebelum membuka pintu tersebut, setelah itu Sebastian pergi meninggalkan Ciel yang tengah tertidur.

Namun tanpa Sebastian sadari, sebenarnya Ciel mendengar semua hal yang dikatakan oleh butler tercintanya tersebut.

"Aku tahu Sebastian, kau lebih menyukai diriku yang dulu dan kau membenci diriku yang sekarang, tapi... aku sama sekali tidak meninginkan hal ini terjadi Sebastian..." lirih Ciel seraya meneteskan air matanya.

Ciel kemudian berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya. Saat dia menapakkan kakinya kelantai, dirasakannya sensasi dingin yang menjalari permukaan telapak kakinya. Dengan langkah gontai Ciel berusaha keluar dari kamarnya, walaupun sekarang dia bukanlah manusia namun entah mengapa udara dingin begitu menusuk tubuhnya seperti ribuan jarum yang menghantam tubuh mungilnya.

"Tch! Kenapa dingin sekali..." keluh Ciel saat keluar dari kamarnya, untuk menuju balkon.

Walaupun mungkin suhu di tempat Ciel berada telah mencapai minus, itu bukan halangan bagi Ciel untuk berdiri ditengah balkon tersebut. Walau dengan penerangan yang minim Ciel masih dapat melihat halaman belakangnya yang tengah diselimuti benda putih bersih nan dingin.

Tiba-tiba Ciel teringat akan ketiga pelayan bodohnya beserta Tanaka, pelayannya yang paling tegas. Entah mengapa Ciel merasa sepi tanpa mereka, sangat sepi.

"Bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi iblis Sebastian..." guamnya sambil menggenggam dada kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"Tolong jangan membenciku..." gumamnya lagi.

"Daripada kau harus membenciku, lebih baik kau lenyapkan saja aku..." lirihnya, entah kenapa dadanya makin terasa sakit, tapi bukankah seharusnya Ciel sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Apakah mungkin masih ada kesempatan bagi Ciel untuk berubah menjadi manusia kembali?

Ciel kemudian teringat akan satu hal, buru-buru Ciel mengambil mantelnya dan berlari meninggalkan manasion menuju kandang kuda piaraannya.

Ciel menunggangi kudanya dan memacunya dengan cepat ditengah hawa dingin yang menyelimutinaya. Ciel terus memacu kudanya, tanpa memperhatikan udara dingin yang hampir saja membuatnya beku.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit sampailah Ciel pada tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi. Tempat yang sangat suram disiang hari, tapi begitu menyeramkan dimalam hari(?)

Ciel membuka pintu tempat kumuh tersebut.

"Undertaker? Kau ada?" panggil Ciel pada pemilik tempat mengerikan tersebut.

"Khi khi khi~ sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu Earl? Apa yang membuat anda datang ke tempat saya malam-malam begini? Terlebih tanpa butler anda?" jawab sang empunya 'rumah'.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!" jawab Ciel singkat.

"Khi khi khi, tapi anda harus memberikan saya _itu_" kata Undertaker seraya menjulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah!" Ciel nampak kebingungan, namun setelah itu wajahnya kembali cerah. Sepertinya dia telah menemukan bagaimana caranya membuat Undertaker tertawa.

Ciel kembali memasang wajah serius dan mengatakan.

"Author dan readers silakan keluar" katanya seraya tersenyum manis, yap cukup sekali bangsawan itu mengucapkannya, author dan readers 'pun keluar dengan senang hati.

Setelah tujuh hari, tujuh jam tujuh menit dan tujuh detik barulah suara tawa Undertaker terdengar dengan sangat angunnya(?)

Setelah author dan readers memasukki 'rumah' Undertaker, barulah Ciel tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi dengan cara itu aku bisa menjadi manusia kembali?" tanya Ciel serius.

"Khi khi khi, saya kurang yakin akan keberhasilannya, tapi tidak ada salahnyakan untuk mencobanya?" jawab Undertaker.

Setelah mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikannya menjadi 'manusia' kembali Ciel kembali menunggang kudanya dan kembali secepat mungkin ke mansionnya.

Sesampainya Ciel di mansionnya hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Sebastian yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan wajah datarnya. Entah mengapa Ciel jadi merasa sakit, kalau saja saat ini Sebastian berwajah khawatir sedikit saja, Ciel pasti akan merasa senang walau hanya sesaat.

"Anda darimana saja Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian seraya membukakan pintu untuk Ciel.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ciel ketus.

"Saya mengkhawa–" belum sempat Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ciel telah memotong kalimatnya.

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku! Itu hanyalah kata-kata yang harusnya kau katakan padaku dulu! Tidak perlu berbohong padaku!" potong Ciel yang sukses membuat Sebastian terbelalak.

Walau hanya sebentar Sebastian memang sangat terkejut akan kata-kata Ciel barusan.

"Anda tahu kalau saya tidak akan mungkin berbohong pada anda" jawab Sebastian.

"Ini perintah Sebastian" jeda Ciel pada kalimatnya.

"Kau sudah tidak perlu melakukan hal yang harusnya kau lakukan dulu! Kau sudah tidak perlu melakukannya lagi!" Perintah Ciel pada butler setianya.

"Tapi Bocchan..." kata Sebastian yang mulai menunjukkan raut sedihnya.

"Kau juga tidak perlu selalu bersamaku Sebastian" kata Ciel seraya berbalik menghadap pada Sebastian.

"Aku membebaskanmu Sebastian!" kata Ciel walau sudah menahannya, Ciel tetap tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Setetes air bening mengalir pada wajah porselennya.

Sebastian nampak sangat terkejut akan pemandangan yang baru saja dia lihat. Majikannya anak yang sangat tegar yang pernah dia jumpai, meneteskan air mata didepannya.

Sekeras kapalanya Sebastian untuk tetap bersikap dingin, dia benar-benar tidak mampu melihat tuannya menangis. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat tuannya menangis.

Sebastian benar-benar tidak tega akan keadaan tuannya. Namun yang bisa Sebastian lakukan hanyalah menuruti perintah sang tuan, ini belum waktunya bagi Sebastian untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh hasratnya, benar ini belum waktunya.

"Yes my Lord" jawab Sebastian singkat seraya berlutut dihadapan Ciel. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan Ciel yang tengah mematung.

Sungguh Ciel benar-benar tidak mengira Sebastian akan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Hal ini bukanlah hal yang diinginkan Ciel. Yang diinginkan Ciel adalah Sebastian yang iba padanya dan mau memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Ciel sabar bahwa keinginannya mungkin terlalu berlebihan, namun setidaknya Ciel ingin Sebastian mengatakan "saya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu" dan selalu berada disampingnya.

Kini Ciel benar-benar merasakan sakit. Ternyata memang benar bahwa Sebastian membencinya, dan Sebastian terpaksa bersama dengannya. Ciel benar-benar tidak menyangka akan hal ini. Tetes demi tetes air asin mengalir dengan mulusnya pada pipi porselen Ciel.

"Sebastian... kemba... li.." lirihnya, namun Ciel tahu Sebastian-nya tidak akan mungkin kembali, Ciel tahu itu.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari mansion tempat Ciel tinggal sosok pria dengan pakaian hitam dan rambut hitam yang membingkai paras rupawannya tengah memandang kosong pada arah mansion tempat sang tuan berada.

"Maafkan saya Bocchan" gumamnya.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Pagi ini adalah pagi pertama Ciel tanpa eksistensi Sebastian disampingnya. Pagi inipun entah mendapat mukjizat darimana Ciel dapat bangun jauh lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Ciel berjalan dan menatap jam dinding yang berada dikamarnya.

"Pukul enam pagi..." gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba Ciel teringat akan perkataan Undertaker, dia teringat bahwa dia masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk kembali menjadi manusia.

"Aku akan berjuang! Kalau aku menjadi manusia kembali Sebastian tidak akan membenciku! Dan dengan begitu dia bisa memakan jiwaku!" kata Ciel bersemangat.

Ciel 'pun mulai malakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Undertaker.

'_Khi khi khi khi kalau anda ingin menjadi manusia anda harus melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh manusia'_

"Yang biasa dilakukan manusia ya? Hmmm, selama inikan aku tidak pernah melakukan apa yang dilakukan manusia..." gumam Ciel, tentu saja sebagai seorang bangsawan yang bisa dibilang kelewat manja Ciel tidak pernah melakukan apa yang diasa 'manusia' lakukan.

"Hmmm..

Oh iya! Maylane kan sering mencuci baju?" katanya penuh kegirangan.

"Aku akan mulai dengan mencuci baju!" lanjutnya yang berlari kedapur dan mulai mencuci pakaiannya sendiri.

Tiga jam kemudian barulah Ciel selesai akan kegiatannya mencuci pakaian.

"Ternyata tidak sulit juga!" katanya bangga akan hasil pekerjaannya yang tidak kalah hancurnya dari Maylane.

"Hmm aku laper...

Oh iya masak saja! Seperti yang biasa dilakukan Bard dan Sebastian..." kata-katanya berubah menjadi sangat pilu saat mengucapkan nama Sebastian.

"Ah ayolah Ciel! Kau harus semangat! Semangat! Ayo semangat!" katanya penuh semangat.

Dua jam kemudian Ciel selesai dengan salad gosongnya.

"Hmmm! Ini enak tidak kalah enaknya dari buatan koki terkenal!" katanya yang sebenarnya tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa pada salad yang dimakannya.

Ciel sadar kalau dia sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan apa yang namanya 'enak' Ciel sadar akan hal itu. Tapi keinginannya untuk menjadi manusia, agar Sebastian tidak membencinya lagi membuatnya harus berpura-pura menikmati makanan yang tengah dia santap.

"Enak..." gumamnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya ya?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang memilukan.

Sementara itu sosok hitam yang tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon hanya bisa menatap kosong pada sang tuan yang tengah bermain menjadi manusia untuk dirinya.

"Tunggulah Bocchan, tinggal beberapa jam lagi..." guamamnya yang tengah memperhatikan jam sakunya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam yang disebutkan oleh pria tersebut yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sebastian. Sungguh Sebastian tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan saat melihat keadaan mansion dari dekat.

Yang ada dipikiran Sebastian pertama kali adalah 'apakah trio penghancur itu masuk kedalam jiwa Bocchan?' itulah yang saat ini dipikirkan oleh Sebastian.

"Yare-yare kalau begini pekerjaan saya jadi tambah banyak" katanya seraya tersenyum melihat semua kekacauan yang dibuat oleh tuannya.

Sebastian kemudian membereskan semuanya hanya dalam lima menit. Tanpa pikir panjang Sebastian kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, untuk apa Sebastian menuju dapur? Yap! Tentu saja untuk menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Ciel.

Kejutan?

Yap tentu itu sebuah kejutan untuk Ciel, Sebastian kemudian mengambil jam sakunya kembali, lalu tersenyum setelah mengetahui kalau dia masih memiliki waktu sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

Sebastian mengambil beberapa perlengkapan untuk membuat kue, tentu saja harus ada kue dalam sebuah perayaan, terlebih ini adalah ulang tahun Ciel yang ke-14, yah beberapa bulan setelah Ciel dan Sebastian meninggalkan mansion Phantomhive.

Setelah selesai dengan kue, yang entah bagaimana Sebastian menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Kemudian Sebastian menyiapkan lilin dan beberapa perlengkapan lain untuk makan malam romantis bersama sang tuan.

**~OoO~**

* * *

Sementara Sebastian yang tengah sibuk dengan persiapan ulang tahun, Ciel yang sedari tadi berada dikamarnya entah mengapa merasa agak sedikit haus, mungkin karena dia sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukan manusia. Karena itulah dia bisa merasa haus seperti saat dia masih menjadi manusia.

Karena sudah sangat lama sekali Ciel tepatnya sudah tiga bulan delapan belas hari, atau lebih tepatnya seratus sembilan hari lebih dua puluh tiga jam lewat lima puluh tujuh menit tiga puluh enam detik (author kurang kerjaan). Ciel pun tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menegak setetes air putih yang rasanya pasti akan sangat menyegarkan. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi Ciel langsung menuruni tempat tidur dan sesegera mungkin menuju dapur, namun sesampainya di luar kamar Ciel mendapati keadaan mansion yang –jauh– lebih rapi daripada terakhir kali dia lihat.

'_Ini aneh, bukankah mansion ini terlihat sedikit berantakkan?' _pikirnya yang agak sedikit kebingung dengan keadaan mansionnya _'Ah! Sudahlah, mungkin memang aku yang telah membereskannya? Yah mungkin saja 'kan, akukan sudah mendekati manusia, jadi wajar saja kalau aku sedikit lupa' _pikirnya lagi yang kemudian melangkah santai meuruni anak tangga mansionnya.

Lagi-lagi langkah Ciel terhenti, kali ini bukan karena keadaan mansionnya yang menjadi –jauh– lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Melainkan sebuah cahaya redup yang tengah menerangi halaman belakang mansionnya yang diselimuti oleh gumpalan salju.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang memang sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi Ciel kemudian membuka pintu yang menghubungkan antara mansion dan halaman belakang tersebut.

Sungguh apa yang kali ini dilihat oleh Ciel benar-benar membuatnya membeku.

"Sebastian...?" katanya pelan saat melihat sosok berpakaian serba hitam tengah menata meja makan yang penuh dengan berbagai hidangan enak pada paviliun yang berada di tengah halaman belakang mansionnya itu, jalan yang mengarah ke paviliun itupun telah bersih dari salju, sepertinya pria itu telah membereskannya.

Sebastian yang melihat sang tuan tengah membatu ditempatnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Saya yakin sekarang masih belum waktunya untuk menunjukkan semua ini pada anda Bocchan" katanya seraya memperhatikan jam sakunya yang masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh sembilan menit lima puluh delapan detik malam.

Kemudian Sebastian meletakkan mawar putih yang tengah dia pegang pada vas bunga kecil sebagai hiasan pada meja makan yang terlihat sangat cantik itu.

"Yap, selesai! Selamat ulang tahun Bocchan" kata Sebastian seraya tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri Ciel.

Sebastian kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Ciel lalu mengecupnya. Ciel hanya bisa tersipu atas perlakuan Sebastian, kemudian Sebastian menggandeng Ciel dan membiarkan Ciel duduk pada kursi yang telah dia sediakan.

"Bocchan maafkan saya karena meninggalkan anda, sungguh saya sama sekali tidak ingin meninggalkan anda, saya benar-benar terpaksa melakukan perintah yang anda berikan. Maafkan saya karena telah meninggalkan anda dan tidak bisa menuruti perintah anda Bocchan" katanya yang tengah berlutut pada sang tuan.

Tes

"A.. apakah... ini be.. benar.. be.. nar ka...u Se.. bas..tian..." lirih Ciel yang tengah meneteskan air mata.

"Iya, Bocchan ini benar-benar saya" jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Ciel.

"A.. apa kau membenci..ku?" tanya Ciel yang mulai bisa menetralkan suaranya.

"Tidak Bocchan, itu tidak mungkin, lagipula semua ini terjadi bukan karena kesalahan anda" jawabnya yang masih menunjukkan senyum lembutnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau selama ini tidak pernah tersenyum kearahku Sebastian? Apa kau kecewa padaku?" tanya Ciel yang telah berhasil menetralkan kondisinya.

"Yah, mungkin saya memang kecewa dan kesal" jawab Sebastian singkat yang mulai mengubah ekspresinya.

"Begitu" gumam Ciel sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi saya sama sekali tidak kecewa atau 'pun kesal pada anda Bocchan" kata Sebastian yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel sambil tersenyum lebar guna menghibur sang tuan.

"Apa?" tanya Ciel yang entah mengapa jadi memerah setelah melihat wajah Sebastian dari dekat.

"Saya kecewa dan kesal pada diri saya sendiri Bocchan, saya kecewa karena saya tidak bisa melindungi anda dari kontrak Alois-sama dan Hannah Anafeloz. Saya kesal karena saya tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi anda Bocchan, saya kesal karena harus membuat anda terperangkap dalam labirin waktu yang sangat membosankan ini Bocchan" jawab Sebastian dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa bosan kalau harus bersama denganmu Sebastian!" seru Ciel dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu Sebastian, lebih dari tiga tahun kau bersama denganku, namun kau sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan..." lanjut Ciel dengan nada suara yang sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sebastian.

"Saya sama sekali tidak memikirkan akan hal itu Bocchan, bukankah dulu saya pernah mengatakan 'Biarkan saya berada disisi anda lebih lama lagi' dan sekarang harapan saya itu telah terkabul, bahkan menjadi lebih baik lagi, saya bisa bersama dengan anda jauh lebih lama" jawab Sebastian dengan senyum bahagia.

"Tapi, aku akan menjadi manusia lagi, aku telah melakukan apa yang dilakukan manusia! Dan kita tidak bisa bersama selamanya Sebastian" kata Ciel dengan wajah bingung bercampur sedih yang sukses membuat Sebastian tertawa kecil.

"Pufft! Bocchan anda merasakan bahwa anda merasa kedinginan dan sebagainya itu hanyalah rasa sesaat, anda tidak mungkin bisa menjadi iblis tanpa ada masa pembiasaan, sama seperti anda tinggal di lingkungan baru, anda tidak akan begitu saja merasa nyaman, akan ada fase pembiasaan dalam hidup anda, begitupula dengan penyesuaian diri anda sebagai iblis Bocchan" terang Sebastian dengan wajah terbaiknya.

"Tapi kata Undertaker–" kata-kata Ciel sukses dipotong dengan indah(?) oleh Sebastian.

"Dia hanya ingin menjahili anda Bocchan, dia sudah mengatakan pada saya bahwa dia telah menjahili anda Bocchan" jawab Sebastian sambil menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Ciel yang telah memerah.

"APA!" teriak Ciel sambil memasang wajah marahnya, yang justru terlihat sangat imut.

"Tapi Undertaker memberikan pesan untuk anda Bocchan 'Ne~ Earl, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena telah membohongi anda, saya benar-benar tidak tega kalau saya harus mengatakan bahwa menjadi manusia kembali itu sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa anda lakukan khi khi khi~ karena itu tolong maaf kan saya khi khi khi~' begitulah pesannya Bocchan" kata Sebastian yang mulai menirukan gaya Undertaker.

"Jadi memang tidak mungkin ya?" gumam Ciel dengan nada sedih.

"Bukankah itu sama sekali tidak masalah Bocchan? Karena kita bisa bersama lebih lama lagi?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya kau benar!" jawab Ciel.

Sebastian lalu memegang pipi mungil Ciel dengan lembut, lalu megecup bibir mungilnya. Mungkin inilah yang selama ini ditahan oleh Sebastian, sepertinya dia tidak ingin Bocchannya merasa takut padanya, karena itulah selama ini dia menahan diri dengan bersikap dingin pada Ciel.

Setelah puas dengan ciumannya Sebastian kini telah berada didepan Ciel dengan senyum mesumnya, sepertinya Sebastian yang dulu telah kembali, dan sekarang dia tengah memandang Ciel dengan mata mesumnya(?) (author : Nah hayo, pada mikir apa hayo? Tenang saja saya masih memasang rate T, itu artinya adegan lemon ditiadakan) *author digebukin readers*

"Nah Bocchan sekarang silakan dinikmati!" seru Sebastian sambil tersenyum lebar.

Malam itupun mereka habiskan dengan penuh kegembiraan, Ciel senang karena selama ini Sebastian tidak membencinya. Namun sepertinya Ciel harus tetap berterima kasih pada Sebastian.

"Sebastian, terima kasih, seandainya aku bisa membalas semua perlakuanmu padaku" kata Ciel seraya menunduk, entah mengapa dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Sebastian.

"Cukup berada disamping saya Bocchan" jawab Sebastian lembut.

"Tidak! Itu tidak akan cukup Sebastian! Kau boleh memukul atau menamparku, meminum darahku kau boleh lakukan itu! Kau taukan Sebastian aku tidak suka merasa berhutang budi pada siapapun? Termasuk padamu!" bentak Ciel pada Sebastian.

"Hmm, saya tidak mungkin memukul anda, ataupun menyiksa anda Bocchan, tapi kalau menghisap darah anda..." kata Sebastian yang kemudian mendekati Ciel dengan seringai iblisnya.

Ciel mentap Sebastian tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Bahkan saat Sebastian tengah mengeluarkan taringnya guna menggigit leher indah Ciel. Setelah Sebastian mulai mengecup leher Ciel, Ciel mulai kaget akan perlakuan Sebastian terhadap dirinya.

Setelah selesai memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada leher mulus Ciel, Sebastian kembali menyeringai.

"Bocchan dengan begini anda adalah milik saya, dan saya akan mengambil apa yang saya inginkan dari anda" katanya seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil Ciel ala para putri di negeri dongeng.

"A... apa yang akan kau lakukan Sebastian!" bentak Ciel.

"Anda bilang anda tidak ingi berhutang budi pada saya bukan? Dan saya sama sekali tidak ingin menyakiti anda, lagipula saya yakin anda juga akan menikmatinya" kata Sebastian yang kemudian memasuki kamar sang tuan. (author : Dasar butler mesum! Lancang sekali kau ya? Kau bahkan menikmati Ciel sendirian!, Sebastian : Anda mau mati ya author?) *author dibunuh Sebastian + readers*

Setelah pintu kamar ditutup dengan lembut (baca : banting) oleh Sebastian –yang sudah tidak sabar lagi– yang terdengar dari kamar itu hanyalah desahan-desahan halus + lembut dari Ciel yang sukses bikin author mimisan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat Ciel membuka matanya.

"Happy Birthday to You Bocchan" kata Sebastian sembil mengecup kening Ciel dengan lembut.

"Sebastian ini perintah : kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku untuk selamanya! Apapun yang terjadi kau harus selalu berada disisiku selamanya!" perintah Ciel pada butler tercintanya.

"Yes my Lord" jawab Sebastian seraya mengecup bibir Ciel dengan sangat ganas. Dan yah tidak perlulah kita membahas akan keadaan Ciel dan kamarnya yang telah berantakkan, karena Sebastian benar-benar menagih seluruh hutang Ciel padanya.

–**FIN–**

* * *

Akhirnya fic ultah saya buat Ciel selesai juga ^^

Awalnya sih mau saya buat romance/angst tapi gak jadi deh, soalnya saya gak mau bikin Ciel sedih di hari ulang tahunnya ^^

Happy birthday Ciel ^^

Maafkan atas kegajean fic saya ini ^^

Nah yang baca jangan lupa review ya ^^

Ayolah kasih saya review, biar saya bisa lanjutin fic saya yang lain #plak

Nah review ya readers sekalian ^^


End file.
